


The Overflow

by mageswagger



Series: Bedroom Hymns [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, they fucking love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageswagger/pseuds/mageswagger
Summary: The Institute is gone, and Nora is left to find out where she fits into a world that still needs her. But with the danger dying down every day, a few mental lapses leaves her in the midst of a heat over 200 years in the making, and the one person she wants to help her is on the job.Read as a standalone.





	The Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> more kink, ahoy! part two in a series but legitimately, this has nothing to do with the first other than sharing a plot and a lot of kinks. If this suits your tastes, go ahead and check out An Old Solution (Porter Gage/Female Sole). If not then enjoy this!
> 
> If you’re a fan of Mass Effect, feel free to check out the sister series to this, oistros, for more heat cycle kink and knotting featuring Kandros, Evfra, and Jaal.
> 
> If you’d like to see more fic of this sort (either with this ship or others because tbh I’m a slut) please consider leaving a comment and letting me know how you think. Enjoy! :)

Rays of sunlight beat down onto Sanctuary, uncomfortably warm for what Nora had come to associate with the Commonwealth, but it did little to deter her from her current mission: replanting the goddamn tatos for the fifth time that month.

It wasn’t the height of excitement. A few months ago, Nora would have been more than thankful for this sort of job, where she spent her day in a settlement and took on menial tasks that were important enough to be worth the time spent, but without the exciting bonus of fearing a super mutant ambush at any second. A few months ago Nora would have planted those damn tatos without a hint of complaint and would have slept like a baby. A few months ago, the Institute was still a problem, and Nora was still traipsing across the Wealth with a pistol trying to single-handedly fix the mess that she’d stumbled right out of cryo into.

Now things were calm. Well - calmer than they were. She couldn’t count the number of times that they still had to fend off a random raider attack, or set out to another settlement to help bolster their defenses or plant more mutfruit, or go kill her way through a raider base to keep her people safe. But the number was steadily decreasing as time passed, and she was equally dreading and anticipating the day when those calls would simply fizzle out completely. That had to say something negative about her - but what would she do when that day came? Just sit at home and plant tatos until she died?

A commotion at her back had her lifting her head from the zoned-out stare she’d fixed on an unsuspecting tato, and when she turned to investigate she saw the familiar forms of Shaun and Duncan screaming as the ran straight across the settlement while Dogmeat gave chase.

Her heart warmed, grew ten times its size, and she smiled.

So maybe that day wouldn’t be all bad. Just so long as she still got to put down a few assholes every now and again, she figured that she could even get used to retirement.

The very idea made her laugh. Retirement. She wasn’t even thirty yet - though the date was inching closer and closer with every week that passed. She could imagine the look her mother would have given her if she strolled up to her now, shovel in hand, covered from head to toe in various levels of filth with her hair knotted up on top of her head and well past it’s due date for a solid washing. She would have fainted on the spot - probably as much from the unkempt state Nora was so frequently in now-a-days as much as it was the idea of simply retiring at 30.

Not that retirement really meant anything now. It said something about how the Commonwealth had changed her if she was able to sit and look at a life of farming and essentially leading a settlement and say that was even remotely worth calling _retirement._ But it wasn’t killing, and it wasn’t constant travel, and it wasn’t running a shop.

Did anyone even have a concept of retirement anymore?

Dogmeat caught up to the boys before she could fall down that mental rabbit hole, nipping playfully at Shaun’s heels and tugging at his jeans. Duncan always won this little game - born and raised in the Wealth, even his extended sickness couldn’t take away the fact that he was way more prepared for life in the Commonwealth than Shaun was. The content of Shaun’s memories were always a question, one that Nora kept trying to subtly unravel without unintentionally upsetting her boy, but one thing was clear: life in the Institute did not prepare people with the necessary survival skills that this new world demanded. Shaun was soft, and gentle, and so kind that sometimes it made her heart ache, and had no earthly idea how to farm or hold a gun or make basic repairs. She had to remind herself often that he was still a child - but even Duncan, young as he was, knew how to sneak. Shaun was as subtle as a cyclopes.

Eventually Dogmeat won their little wrestling session, pinning Shaun harmlessly to the ground to attack him with doggy kisses that made Shaun shriek and wiggle as he tried to break free. In the distance Duncan was laughing, so hard that he’d taken a seat on the ground, and Nora decided then and there: fuck these tatos.

A quick jog had her standing beside the center of the commotion and gently tugging Dogmeat off of her son. Dogmeat immediately sat on his haunches, tongue lolling out happily as he stared up at his owner while Shaun gasped for breath from the ground.

“You’re gonna have to run a bit faster than that if you wanna beat Duncan,” Nora said with a wry smile.

“I’ll beat him one day,” Shaun said with confidence that was enough to convince Nora that maybe, one day, he could. For now, the child running towards them with a big smile would remain the reigning champion.

“Hi, Miss Nora!” Duncan greeted, smiling a gap-toothed smile that always made her want to just pull him into her arms and smother him with kisses. “Do you need any help with the tatos?”

“I think I’m going to take a break for now,” she said, ruffling his hair just to watch him groan and immediately start trying to tame it. “I’ll get ‘em when they least suspect it.”

“Hey mom-“ Shaun began pushing himself up, wiping off his trousers to little effect- “When is MacCready coming back? He said he would show me how to shoot.”

A year ago, the very concept would have had her turning into the protective grizzly bear of a mother she had the complete potential to be. Today, she just shrugged. “Not sure, sweetheart. Shouldn’t be more than another day or two. But don’t attack him as soon as he walks in - let him get a chance to settle in first. Then bombard him with questions.”

Shaun nodded, still wiping furiously at his pants until Duncan came up and caught his arm. “Come on - Sturges said he was gonna repair one of the generators today and promised we could watch.”

Nora watched as Shaun’s nose wrinkled up in confusion and she could almost hear his thoughts before he could think to say them. But he caught the subtle reproach in his mother’s gaze, and instead of arguing he nodded and said, “Lets go.”

The two ran off with hurried goodbyes, and Nora watched as they turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Dogmeat woofed to get her attention, and she rewarded him with a few good pets before sending him off to follow the boys. She was sure they would be safe with Sturges, but the generator in question was at the far end of the settlement, and she always felt a little bit safer if her trusty mutt was with them.

Satisfied, and more than ready to call her day done, Nora brushed dirt from her hands and headed off to the home at the end of the lane that she had ultimately claimed as her own. It wasn’t the house she’d started in - that one had been converted into a recreational area when she first thought that Shaun was truly gone from her and hadn’t been able to bare walking into a tomb. She didn’t regret the decision, even if it had been made in a fit of depressed desperation. It would have felt wrong to move on with her life in the house that marked the end of her old life.

Her new home was simple, most of the decoration scavenged souvenirs from her days running around the Commonwealth, and eclectic. For all that she and MacCready had in common, sense of style was not one of them, and that left the house feeling more like a curio museum than any of the homes she’d seen in magazines, or even any of the settlements she had wandered through.

The one place, however, that had been completely her design was the bathroom. She had spent an inordinate amount of time setting up plumbing and blackmailing Sturges into helping her fashion together one of the few working full baths in the whole Wealth. Of course, now Sanctuary was home to five complete baths, which was four more than most other settlements (which usually only boasted one working bathtub and maybe four working toilets, if they were lucky). But Nora’s had been the first, and she had wanted it to feel as close to the pre-war world as possible, and a few well placed puppy-dog-eyes and kisses had eventually convinced MacCready to just step back and let her have her one vice.

Now her bathroom sat, scrupulously cleaned and glistening, with an only slightly cracked sink and a clawfoot tub that sported a shower head and a curtain hand painted with little blue anchors and boat wheels (once a white bedsheet, refurbished by the General personally) suspended by a metal rod in the ceiling. Nora didn’t hesitate to close the door behind her with one swift kick, her hands already tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it into the barrel she’d converted into a laundry hamper. There was an audible groan of relief when she popped the button on her jeans and shucked those aside before moving to twist the water on.

It wasn’t just water, either. It was warm water. Warm, steaming water that had Nora closing her eyes and breathing deep until she felt like the steam wafting from the heated pipes was personally curing every ailment she’d ever carried.

Two quick tosses had her undergarments flying into the hamper while Nora took a seat on the tub’s edge to plug the drain and give the water a test, fiddling with the knob until she found the perfect balance that wouldn’t boil her alive. When she sank into that water from the first time it was like absolution, and she groaned as her limbs went limp and she reclined blissfully, head resting against the tub’s edge as her eyes closed and the stress of the day began to wash off of her - along with a level of dirt that was too disgusting to consider deeply.

As she lounged she felt an uncomfortable twist begin to settle low in her stomach, and her brows furrowed as she shifted to press her palm over the pain. A small amount of pressure helped to ease the discomfort, but not entirely dismiss it. It wasn’t the first time this ache had surfaced, though it always chose the oddest moments to bother her, but it had started to become more frequent within the last two weeks. It had done the same thing that morning when she woke up, laying in an empty bed and nearly panting with the sharpness of it.

Maybe she should talk to Marcy or Jun about it. This was beginning to become a pattern, and she wasn’t a fan of it.

Eventually she forced herself to move, to grab up her soap and her washcloth and get to the detail work. She needed to drain the tub after scrubbing her skin, and when she finally ducked under the water to wash her hair the bath was quick to turn back to a murky brown that made her nose twist up in disgust.

“Fucking tatos,” she grumbled before holding her breath and dipping her head under the water to roughly drag her fingers through her hair, working out every soap sud until she resurfaced with a gasp and rubbed at her eyes to clear the water from her face. She drained the tub again and switched to the showerhead to give her a final rinse off - this water not quite as warm, but not exactly frigid - before rising to her feet and reaching to grab a towel from her towel rack.

Her hair was barely dry when the pain came back, sharp and demanding and strong enough that it made her stumble as her knees locked up. She quickly braced herself against the wall and clenched her eyes shut, focusing on breathing through the discomfort until it ebbed enough for her to feel confident in her ability to make it back into her bedroom.

As she walked though, the pain didn’t subside. It began to pulse angrily until she finally had to abort her plans for getting dressed and sit on the edge of her bed, hair still dripping and body wrapped up in her towel. Her teeth gritted as her stomach churned, and eventually she just fell back onto the bed and rolled onto her stomach to try and satisfy the sudden discomfort.

The pulsing pain began to fade, slowly but surely, until it was nothing but a low ache that made her whole body feel faint and dizzy. Nora gathered enough of her strength to sit up and towel off her hair - not that it mattered much since there was already a giant wet spot in the center of her bed - and toss the towel aside. It missed the barrel hamper entirely, but Nora couldn’t find it in herself to care about that. Instead she focused all of her energy on wiggling her way under the sheets and curling up around herself, trying to find some position that would let her body recalibrate itself.

 _Just a small nap_ , she told herself as her body began to relax enough that rest became an option. _Just a small nap, and then I’ll go find Marcy. Or maybe Jun. Jun’s nicer._

It was with that promise in the back of her mind that she allowed herself to drift away, certain that her nap would only last an hour.

When she woke the sun was down, the house was silent, and her body _burned._

At first she thought it was the same pain as before, that maybe she had managed to get sick and was now paying for her own inattention, but as her mind began to pull itself from her sleep-hazed daze she realized that this was not at all just any sort of sickness.

Immediately she rolled over, reaching a weak arm towards her nightstand to shuffle through the drawer until her nails connected with a familiar metal tin. She pulled the mentats case towards her and popped it open only to find it empty.

“Shit,” she cursed. She pushed herself up to her elbows, pulled the drawer open further, grabbed for another tin and opened it to find it equally vacant. Panic began to surge in the back of her mind.

Nora was usually so careful about keeping suppressants with her, and MacCready was usually diligent about making sure they at the very least had the supplies on hand, but MacCready wasn’t here, and MacCready was the only person in Sanctuary that knew she needed suppressants at all.

Another pulse of heat surged through her and she groaned between gritted teeth - but not from pain. Frustrated, she pushed her thighs close together to try and stave off the impending tension, and she tried to think.

MacCready wasn’t due back till later today, tomorrow at the latest. By the time he got to Sanctuary, no matter what, it would be too late for her to go on suppressants without severely fucking up her biological clock. Even more than it was already fucked up, at least. Nora hadn’t had a heat since arriving in the Commonwealth. Her body, even after two hundred years in cryo-sleep, had still been in mother-mode and her heat cycle was put on hold so long as her breasts continued to produce milk, and in those early days when she had thought that an infant would be waiting for her on the end of her search, she hadn’t tried to wean herself. It had been months before she learned that Shaun was much older, and by then she had managed to scavenge enough pre-war suppressants from the various Vaults she visited that it hadn’t become an issue again. By then she’d found MacCready, and his past experience with an Omega for a mate had him able to help her not only find the supplies to make her own suppressants, but a recipe they could use as well. With MacCready keeping an eye out for her, Nora hadn’t needed to worry - hadn’t needed to tell anyone about her status as an Omega, because no one could tell so long as she was between cycles and on suppressants.

Everyone always assumed that Nora was a beta - not an Alpha, because in the wastes Alpha’s scents were impossible to ignore. It’d been a little harder before, with so many scents mingling in any one place, most of them beta, but the ratio between alphas and betas and omegas was so skewed now that it was usually difficult not to notice the difference. As far as she knew, only MacCready had even the faintest idea that she was an omega.

Which meant that the entire settlement was about to get the shock of its life when the realized the scent of a fertile omega was coming from none other than the General of the Minutemen. _Fuck._

She heard a soft knock at the door, one that she knew well, and she took a deep breath before rolling over and pulling the sheets up to her chest. “Come in!”

The door cracked open and Duncan’s face peered up at her. His face was drawn in concern, suddenly looking so much like his father it made her heart ache, and even the faintest hint of one of her children (biological or otherwise) being upset had the surges of heat abating to a mild throb that she could easily ignore. “Is everything okay?”

Duncan slipped into the room and scurried over to her side of the bed, hands twisting in the edges of his shirt as he looked at her. “Are you okay?”

Nora smiled and reached out to gently pat his cheek. It was tense, not as soft an expression as she usually fixed on her children, but sincere enough. “I’ll be fine sweetheart, don’t worry.”

“Cause you smell really weird,” he said. Which was mortifying to hear. “And whenever mom would smell like that, Dad would always get really worried, and we’d have to leave town and I really don’t want to hide out somewhere - I like it here. Please don’t make us leave.”

“We aren’t leaving Duncan, I promise,” Nora soothed, dragging her fingers through his hair. He must have been really upset - he didn’t even try and stop her that time. “I’ve just - it’s a thing that happens sometimes. Listen. If you really want to help, you’ll do me a big favor, alright?”

Duncan nodded quickly and without hesitation. God, but she adored him. It helped how much he reminded her of MacCready.

“I need you to go find Preston and ask him to come here.” Preston was a beta - the chances of her scent tempting him any, especially this early on in the onset, was slim, and she trusted him to remain clear-headed. “You and Shaun might have to stay in another house for a few days, but I promise that we will stay right here, okay?”

“Okay,” he nodded rapidly, already half moving to follow her directions. He paused though and asked, “Do you want me to let Dogmeat in?”

Nora nodded. “Yes, let him in. He can keep me company. Now go - quickly, please. This is very, very important.”

“Yes ma’am!” Duncan hurried off quickly leaving the door open only so Dogmeat could pad his way inside (he must have been lurking outside of her door, bless him) before closing it shut behind him. She could hear the rapid beat of his feet against the floor boards, and then the sound of her front door opening and closing with a bang. Dogmeat hopped up onto the end of her bed and perched there, facing the doorway with an attentive look and perked ears that told her he was officially on guard duty.

Without Duncan there, however, Nora was left very few distractions from the rampant course of her biology. She kept herself firmly under the sheets, thighs pressed together as her fingers curled tightly into the edges of her blankets. Each minute that passed seemed to last an eternity as the pounding of her heart began to quicken, a matching pulse taking up residence low in her stomach - but unlike before, this pulse brought no hint of pain. Instead it tried to offer her the opposite.

She could hear Duncan’s return before she saw them, the rushed footsteps outside and the hurried voice of a concerned child, then the opening of a door and a pair of footsteps heading down the hall. The door opened again, just a crack, and Duncan’s face popped in. She could see the shape of Preston behind him, and when Duncan seemed satisfied with her state (though she wasn’t even sure Duncan knew what to look for to decide this was a bad idea) he opened the door and led Preston in.

Her bodies reaction was immediate and confused - torn between motherly instincts and the deeper, more angry instinct to pull Preston into her bed and jump his bones. The idea was mortifying, and her skin flushed an ugly red as she pulled the sheets up to her nose and tried to think of the most unattractive concepts she could manage.

Preston, for that matter, didn’t look much better. His back was tense, shoulders straight, and he was looking not directly at her but instead at the wall behind the bed. “General,” he greeted, voice unsteady for an instant before he cleared his throat and tried again. “I came as soon as Duncan got me. I was going to ask what was going on but…uh…I don’t think I need to.”

His cheeks were dark, blushing probably from embarrassment. Nora felt guilty for dragging him into this. But who else could she ask?

“You’re going to have to step into the role of General for a little while,” she said, voice low and raspy despite herself. She brought the blankets closer, clenched her thighs tighter, and turned her attention to Duncan so that she might be able to calm herself enough to talk without wanting to be a complete ho. “I, uh. Ran out of suppressants.”

“I can ask Marcy if they have any, but it’s not something we keep in stock,” Preston said, still looking resolutely at her wall. “We don’t have any omega’s in Sanctuary. Or. I didn’t think we did.”

“It’s not exactly well known,” she apologized.

“We’ll keep this part of the settlement clear,” Preston said. “Any alpha’s, we’re probably going to have to keep on the far end till this passes. You’re - well. General. There’s no polite way to say how strong your scent is.” He left that there, and she was thankful for it.

“Any news on when MacCready will be back?” she asked meekly.

Preston shook his head. “No word yet. Do you want me to send someone to look for him?”

Nora quickly shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine. He’s supposed to be back soon, and I don’t want him to worry. Just - try and keep people from freaking out. This isn’t going to be easy, on anyone.”

“Of course, General. And I told Duncan that he and Shaun could stay with me until this settles down. Don’t worry about them.”

Nora smiled weakly. She was grateful - but also terrified that Duncan and Shaun might be the only two things she had that might be able to keep her instincts from running her into the ground. If she were wrong though, then this was nothing that they needed to be around. Especially when MacCready got back. No - it was better they were far away from their house when he returned. If Preston, the most mild-mannered beta she’d ever met aside from perhaps Sturges, was having trouble even looking her in the eyes when her heat hadn’t even kicked into high gear?

MacCready wasn’t going to be able to keep his hands off of her.

The thought was counterproductive. A pulse of desire surged through her embarrassingly strong, to the point that she barely had the presence of mind to cut off her groan before it left her throat.

“Dogmeat, keep guard boy,” she said, giving the dog a little nudge with her toe. Dogmeat fixed her with a wounded look - clearly, he wanted to stay - but another little nudge had him getting up and plopping off the bed to trod out to his post by the front door.

“Try and rest,” Preston said. “I’ll send Mama Murphy by to check in on you if MacCready isn’t back soon. Come on, Duncan, lets go get Shaun.”

Duncan reached up to take Preston’s hand - Preston, who was already turning to leave - and gave Nora one last concerned look that she quelled with a smile. The door shut, their footsteps faded, and suddenly she was left all alone.

“…fuck.”

-

The first few hours had Nora fading in and out of sleep, fighting the uncomfortable heat that had begun to settle in her limbs with each tick of the secondhand, occasionally turning to her pip-boy for entertainment when the need to do something with her hands became too much to bare. True to Preston’s words, Mama Murphy had come by with some food and drink for her and a look of knowing sympathy before leaving after an hour with a care package resting on the nightstand.

As the day wore on, however, the heat got worse - as if it were directly tied to the intensity of the sun outside. When noon rolled around Nora was twisting her fingers into her sheets and panting into the pillow as her hips rolled unconsciously, her core muscles flexing desperately to try and eek any sensation she could from herself without resorting to just shoving her hand between her thighs and masturbating like her life depended on it. She knew the moment she caved, the moment she broke, she wouldn’t be able to stop, and the last thing this settlement needed was the stench of an aroused omega suffusing through the streets.

It was difficult though when every time she closed her eyes she was graced with images of her partner draped over her, his gun-calloused hands sliding over her body and delving between slick thighs to slowly work her body open under his well-acquainted touch. When every inhale had her wishing for his mouth on her body, from her lips to her breasts to her stomach and down the the silken skin of her cunt.

Night fell, and with it her hope. Her nails cut into her palms as she gave a weak sob against her pillow. The arousal had far surpassed the point of pain, to the point where she didn’t even want to shove her hand between her thighs for fear of just making it hurt more - like a stomach desperate for food but too nauseous from starvation to even think of keeping it down. A desperate and dark part of her considered finding Preston again - Preston was a good man, a moral man. He could help her until MacCready got back, she was certain - he wouldn’t even have to fuck her. All he had to do was hold her down and press his fingers into her cunt, and then she would be fine for a while longer, then her body could calm down and she could wait the countless hours until MacCready came home to her and took care of her like he alway did.

Nora sobbed, tears bubbling at the edges of her eyes, and unclenched her fists onto to dig her fingernails into the sheets. Just a little while longer - just a few more hours, and MacCready would be back, and all of this would stop.

But what if he wasn’t back today? Or even tomorrow? What if something had happened to him and she never knew and she was left here waiting for him for the rest of her life?

That terrifying thought was enough to break the damn on her tight control. She sobbed with earnest, pressing her face into the pillow to muffle the sound as her desperation hit a peak. She was too distraught to even think about touching herself, overwhelmed with the sudden agonizing realization that MacCready was probably dead in the wastes and she was too fucking horny to even go out and find him.

The sobs were cut off with a sudden and shaky inhale as she heard the front door slam open and shut. She dragged her face from the pillow, looked blearily to the door, and a second later that door too sung open with a force that should have concerned her if it wasn’t for the sudden and sharp scent that filled her nostrils.

“Bobby,” she breathed, tension immediately melting away from her as her hand unclenched and reached out for the gorgeous sight of her mercenary standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

MacCready looked tired, as if he hadn’t rested in days, and was in need of a solid bath. But that didn’t matter to her because he was dropping his bag by the door and moving towards her, and instead of taking her hand his hands framed her face and dragged her up from the bed to press a frantic kiss to her mouth.

The moan that left her was obscene and a gross overreaction, but she felt his lips as though he had just strolled over and shoved his face between her thighs instead. She leaned up into him, pushing herself onto her knees as her arms wound around his shoulders and her lips stumbled clumsily against his. There was no slow build, no teasing - just his mouth parting against hers so his tongue could immediately fill her mouth, pressing and sliding against hers demandingly as she mewled and yielded to him without hesitation.

When he pulled from her they were both panting, his pupils nearly encompassing his eyes as she immediately began to pepper kisses along his scratchy jaw and up to his ear, which she nipped and sucked with a sort of vigor she’d never paid that specific part of his anatomy. He groaned, but instead of encouraging the attention he carefully pried his hands from her to push her back onto the bed by her shoulders. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn’t continuing, hazy as her mind was, as she shifted and arched to try and tempt him on top of her.

“Where are your suppressants?” he asked, voice a dangerous rasp that sent goosebumps across her skin.

“I ran out,” she confessed, winding thing fingers around his wrist before slowly dragging them up his arm. “I didn’t mean to.”

“How long?” he asked again. She bit at her lip.

“Two days? Maybe?”

He groaned again, but he didn’t keep away from her. He leaned over her, pressed his lips against her throat (which she happily bared to him) and dragging his teeth across her pounding pulse. “Too long to start them now. Shi - shoot. If I’d been just a few days faster. Found some in Diamond City.”

“After,” she breathed, lifting a hand to drag her fingers through his hair and knock the cap from his head. “Bobby, please. I’ve been trying to wait for you.”

MacCready pulled back slightly, fixed a lusty gaze on her. “You mean you haven’t even-?”

She shook her head before he could finish. “Wanted it to be you,” she said. She dragged her nails along his scalp, watched the way his gaze went blank and his lips parted to drag in a trembling breath. “Please, Bobby. I’ve been waiting for so long.”

Visibly, his restraint began to diminish. He looked about ready to devour her, and she could only imagine how thick her scent was this close, in a room that had done little but marinate in her smell for the last twenty-four hours (at least). “Nora, we do this, you know what’s gonna happen,” he cautioned.

Nora didn’t need reminding. She just nodded, tugged him closer by her grip on his hair, and his restraint crumbled the moment their lips connected.

They hadn’t talked about kids - not really. They had both mutually decided that if it were to happen, it would be later on, when they agreed on it. They had planned to have a whole discussion about it, to pick a time that suited them both to finally stop taking suppressants, but they should have known that as with all of their careful planning, this too would fall apart.

MacCready’s mouth was hot and demanding as he kissed her, sucking and nipping at her lips as her hands began to push his duster off his shoulders and pull at his shirt so that she could slide her hands under the fabric and drag her nails along his chest and through the hair that smattered across his skin. He groaned, braced one knee at the edge of the bed and pulled back despite her longing moan to quickly tug his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Bare from the waist up, he finally joined her on the bed, straddling her hips as his hands slid back into her hair and forcibly pulled her up to his mouth all over again.

Nora was far past the point of self control - how could she retain any when her entire body pulsed in time with her heartbeat, when each slide of their lips had a rush of fresh arousal coating her thighs? His scent was thick in the air around him, all alpha and arousal, and it made her slit weep to think about taking him inside of her and letting him pump her full until he pupped her.

“You smell so fucking good, Nora,” MacCready groaned against her open mouth, panting just as heavily as she was as her head tipped back and his mouth descended, sucking violent marks along her throat and down until his teeth bit down over the swell of her breast. She yelped, arched closer, offered him more, and he responded by opening his mouth and taking her painfully swollen nipple into his mouth. Her breasts were modest, always had been save for when she’d been breastfeeding, and it was so easy for him to pay attention to every single spot that made her toes curl and breath catch. She was mewling underneath him and he had barely even started.

As his tongue swept over her nipple, rubbing back and forth until each shift felt like it was directly against her clit, her hand slid down his chest to find the buckle of his belt and begin the clumsy task of unlatching it. Without the belt his pants slid perilously down his thin hips, and she didn’t even bother with his button, instead just pushing his pants down until his cock sprung free and into her waiting hand.

MacCready groaned as her fingers encircled him and began to drag along his length, twisting knowingly and finding each and every sensitive spot he had, dragging back his foreskin to run her thumb against the tacky tip of his cock and spread the gathered precum down along his shaft.

“Need you, Bobby,” she gasped as his teeth bit down and tugged at her nipple. “Please.”

His mouth withdrew, and his hands lifted to tug the sheets aside and bare the rest of her body to his wandering gaze. Nora laid back for him, arched up temptingly as he settled back on his heels, and some brief adjustments of their positions allowed her to spread her thighs for him and show him exactly what he had come home to.

“God damn, look at that.” Her cunt was flushed bright pink and glistening, almost as if she’d already been fucked once even though they both knew full well that she hadn’t been touched below the waist. She lifted her hips temptingly, watched the way his gaze seemed permanently drawn to her core, and rested one hand between her thighs to delicately spread herself open for him. He groaned, loud and deep, and the sound made her clench.

“Please?” she asked sweetly, fixing doe eyes on him as his gaze finally lifted to meet hers.

McCready groaned, hand sweeping down to catch her hip and squeeze. “Shit, Nora, you know I can’t say no when you ask me like that.”

Her smile widened, a mischievous flicker glinting in her eyes, by any sense of victory was short lived when MacCready flipped her onto her back and pushed her up onto her knees. The surge of arousal his manhandling sent through her was enough to make her eyes roll back and a groan fall from her lips, and MacCready just ran his hands up her thighs to clutch at her backside as her front fell forward onto the pillows. She turned slightly, angled herself so that she could watch him over her shoulder, and the look on his face as he admired her was enough to make her toes curl.

Part of her was trying to remember the last time he had looked so single-minded when his thumb drifted over the velvet skin of her cunt, making her shoulders lock up and her breath catch as she instinctively rocked back to try and tempt him into her. MacCready resisted the attempt, simply shifted with her, and continued to drag his thumb across the slick expanse of her. She mewled and rocked again, but as before he resisted and continued the teasing strokes that were quickly becoming torment. It didn’t take long to break her, for her to whine and bury her face into the pillow as her hips gave a hard rock back and she moaned a muffled please. The bastard had the audacity to chuckle, but any indignation she felt was washed away when his thumb slid down and pressed firmly against her clit. Her legs kicked up as her toes curled, and MacCready just let his thumb rub tight little circles over her clit until she was crying out, back arching as the beginning flutters of an orgasm began to surge deep in her womb.

One of his hands pressed to her ass, held her cheek possessively as he tugged her clit between calloused fingertips, paying a near cruel amount of attention to the swollen nub until her hips were jerking and her mouth dropped open to release what could only be described as a squeal, announcing her orgasm to any nearby ear. The pleasure was near-blinding as her body clutched down against nothing, a fresh wave of slick seeping out of her for his fingers to greedily sweep up and gather along his digits. Nora didn’t have long to enjoy the bliss that he’d finally offered her before his fingers were working at her clit all over again, cruel touches extending her orgasm to the point of pain until her hips were trying to wrench out of his grasp and away from his touch.

MacCready knew her well though, and just wrenched her hips right back into place and redoubled his attentions, rubbing hard and fast at her clit until she was sobbing openly as her pussy clenched down once again and another, angrier orgasm tore through her system. She lost track of the words that fell out of her, only vaguely aware of the sound of his name intermingled with begging and pleading to a degree that had never happened before. Her heat made every sensation more intense, made each orgasm feel like the destruction of her very being, and each flutter of pleasure a torrent that tried to ruin her with each stroke of his fingertips.

“Fuck me, fuck me, oh god just fucking - _please,_ Bobby, I need you to fuck me,” she pleaded, torn between rocking back into his touch and pulling away to try and give herself a moment to breathe.

“I kinda like just having you like this, boss, not gonna lie,” MacCready said smugly from her back, clearly unconcerned with the passage of time as he caught her clit between his fingertips and gave it another cruel tug. She whined, high and broken, and her whole body quaked as her limbs began to strain to continue holding herself upright.

“You’re an _asshole,_ ” she growled, wrenching against his grip again and finding herself far to weak to even try and escape him. He retorted by giving her ass a quick swat, which only made her wetter, and then establishing his hold so that his fingers could continue their torment.

MacCready kept her like that, held against his fingers, until she lost count of the number of orgasms he forced from her, until her body was too weak to try and pull away from him at all and her entire upper body was just collapsed against the bed, her legs not doing much better as her thighs gave out and MacCready just shifted with her. All she could hear was the slick sound of his fingers stroking her, the heavy pants that tried to keep her lungs full, and the low hum of approval he gave when a fresh bout of liquid dripped out of her to coat his fingers.

When the next orgasm he gave her only pulled a weak whine from her throat and a tremor that looked more like a gentle breeze than the hurricane it felt like, he finally withdrew and rested both hands on her ass, admiring the full swell of her backside with deceptively gentle touches that she didn’t trust for an instant. Then she felt the bed shift under her, and his hips were flush to hers and she could feel the length of his cock dragging through the remnants of her pleasure, teasing at her desperate entrance before gliding right past. He rutted against her like this, slow and taunting, as she began to regain some control over her body, and when her hand reached back to clutch at his thigh he rolled his hips against hers and let the thick tip of his cock nestle up right at her entrance, a hairs breadth away from slipping into her.

“Please,” she keened, digging her nails into his thigh to try and keep him still. “I need a minute.”

“You’re fine, Nora,” he said, one hand leaving its post to sweep up her back and then return. “C’mon. Just a little more.”

“I can’t,” she protested, even as her hips pressed back against him. He had the nerve to laugh at her, even if it did remarkable things to her insides, and her nails dug in even harder. His breath caught, left in a small curse, and then his hips rocked forward to let the tip of his cock breech her opening.

Though she whined out a soft ‘no,’ all she was feeling was a chorus of relief in her very veins as her desperate body greedily worked to try and take him deeper, clenching around him temptingly, offering herself up on a silver platter. Her hand tugged, pulled him close, and he sank into her just a bit more before he slowly rolled his hips into hers and let the entirety of his length slip into her with almost no resistance. They had fucked dozens of times before, but her body had never parted so easily for him as it did now, had never taken all of his considerable length without him fucking her open with fingers and tongue first. MacCready was by far the longest man she’d ever been with, though not the thickest, and she knew that regardless of her heat or how easily she took him now she would feel it in the morning. She always did, when he took her like this, and she always adored how the ache lingered. How every movement reminded her of him.

“There we go,” he praised, sweeping his hand up along her back again before settling to knead her cheeks, slow and comforting as her body fluttered and tensed around his cock. “Told you you could do it.”

His hips ground against hers and interrupted her response, turning it into a shaky, half-thought “G-Good?”

“Very good,” he purred, and she melted into the mattress as his praise settled over her like a warm blanket. In an instant she was soft and pliant under him, body rocking forward with each slow and steady thrust of his hips, her eyes half-shut and mouth stuck mid-moan as her breath bubbled in her throat and refused to let word or sound take shape.

After a moment MacCready stilled and settled back onto his calves, hands pulling her lower body with him until her thighs framed his. He rocked her hips up, watched as his cock slowly slid from the tight clutch of her cunt, and then drew her back onto him with a low groan that thrilled her every time she heard it. “Look at that,” he murmured, soft and contemplative as he repeated the motion, fucking her onto him where she lacked the energy to do so herself. “Fuckin’ gorgeous, Nora. Could watch you take me all day.”

“Please,” she gasped, and even she couldn’t say whether she was asking him to do exactly that or finally show her mercy.

“Don’t worry,” he assured, giving her cheeks another squeeze as he pulled her hips flush to his. “I’ll take care of you.”

And despite all he liked toying with her, despite the torment he had wrought, Nora didn’t hesitate for a moment to believe him. She nodded, closed her eyes and sighed, and gave into his direction. As she gained control of her hips again she followed his leads, rocked back onto him and rolled her hips when they pressed flush to him so she could hear the way his breath stuttered, rocked forward until only his tip remained and then slammed back, swallowing him up all over again. It was a torturous rhythm, for him and for her, but all Nora cared about was how full she felt when his cock kissed up to her womb, how the slow drag of his length against her insides made her nearly weep. It was a slower pace than she had imagined, than she had dreamt of, but it was as if MacCready knew what she needed before even she did.

The edges of pleasure began to dance across her skin like a small thunderstorm had taken up residence in her body, and her pace began to speed without thought, mindlessly searching for that peak while MacCready was nestled inside of her. A small but firm swat to her backside had her slowing again, forced her to take her time, and when she adjusted without a word from him he just squeezed her and dipped to press a sweet kiss to her back.

“Mac, please - I’m close,” she managed to gasp, running her fingers over the small indents her nails had left in his thigh while the other hand twisted up by her mouth, pressing between her teeth when she muffled a whine against her hand. “Please. I want to feel you. I’m so tired - I just need you to come. Please?”

“I’ve got you,” he promised, hips pausing as he rose back onto his knees, hands lifting her and supporting her weight when her thighs strained to keep herself upright. “Hold on.”

Nora didn’t know if he meant figuratively or literally, but when his hips withdrew only to snap back into place she imagined it was a bit of both. She cried out, wedged her finger between her teeth and bit down hard as he began to fuck her at a much more punishing pace, hip bones biting into the plush skin of her ass with each demanding thrust. He wrenched control from her in an instant, though she’d never truly had it, pinning her in place as he fucked into the buttery clutch of her cunt until she was mewling and groaning entirely unrestrained.

The pleasure he had been forcing through her so steadily mounted quickly, compacted low in her womb until the tension snapped and she came with a scream, loud enough that she had no doubt the other settlers could hear her. MacCready didn’t stop, just continued fucking her through her orgasm, panting and gasping as her body greedily tried to milk him for all he was worth. His hand slid under her, pressed his fingers to her exhausted clit and dragged against it, and she _yeowled_ as her body tensed and immediately went soaring back to new heights.

This time his hips stilled, stayed flush to hers, and she could feel spurts of his cum painting her insides as his knot began to swell, stretching her until she was sobbing all over again and dragging her nails through the sheets. MacCready wasn’t much better, gasping for breath and cursing at every squeeze of her pussy, but he remained steadfast against her - filling her up until she felt fit to burst.

Time slowed to a crawl as the pleasure began to fade, leaving her sore and aching, and she resigned herself to waiting as MacCready’s cock remained tied inside of her. Still he supported her weight, kept her from straining as he carefully sat back and drew her with him. She was too weak to resist, just humming and existing somewhere between sleep and awake until finally - finally! - the swelling began to abate and he slid out of her with a slick _pop._

The mattress shifted as he moved, hands releasing her and letting her body fall onto its side while she groaned and slowly began to stretch out. There was the faint sound of running water and then MacCready was back, dragging a warm washcloth between her thighs and immediately setting to work at cleaning her up, fetching a clean one after tending to her over-sensitive cunt to help wipe the sweat away from her body.

When he finished and slid into bed to join her, Nora just opened her arms and welcomed him against her. She immediately kissed along his collar, slow and sweet, and nestled into him with a contented sigh. “I missed you,” she mumbled against his skin.

“I missed you too.” He kissed the top of her head, gently stroked along her back, and she was once again reminded of exactly how much MacCready loved her. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna leave again, not for a while.”

“Better not,” she grumbled. Her hand slid down, brushed against the meat of his thigh where her nails had tried to mutilate him. “Are you okay?”

“Pretty sure I’ll live,” he said wryly. Then his voice turned serious as he asked, “Are you okay?”

Nora thought for a moment, since her body seemed willing to let her use logic again, and then nodded. “Yeah,” she echoed. “I am. I know this isn’t what we had planned, but…I’m okay with it being now.”

The truth of the matter was that Nora was way more fertile than any other member of the Wealth, aside from perhaps the women that had been raised in the Institute when it was still standing. MacCready had told her before how it had only taken one heat for Lucy to wind up with Duncan, and so she was fairly certain that even if nothing resulted from that bout, then something would result from the next bouts that would ultimately follow as her heat continued its demands. She didn’t even know how long her heat was going to last, and chances were it would be longer rather than shorter.

“Good.” MacCready seemed to relax against her. He kissed her temple, curled close around her. “I’m not gonna lie, boss. I’ve thought about it. A few times. And, I dunno. I think we’d make some pretty cute kids.”

Nora smiled and pulled back enough to look up at him - really look at him for the first time since he’d come home. He had bags under his eyes, he looked tired, but his expression was soft and kind and it was like she was smitten all over again. She rose up slightly to press a soft kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Only if they have my smile,” she teased.

It was a testament to his mood that all he did was laugh.


End file.
